marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bang
Bang is the first episode of the second season of the Netflix exclusive television series Daredevil. Synopsis In the void left by Fisk's removal, a new threat to Hell's Kitchen emerges. Murdock and Foggy take on a client with a questionable past. Plot Over eight months after the defeat of Wilson Fisk, Daredevil spots a group of thieves running away from a robbery. He stops one of them from shooting a police officer by pulling him into an alley. He throws him back onto the sidewalk. He chases the other two crooks through a restaurant's kitchen. He is able to stop one, and knocks him to the floor, leaving him to the mercy of the angry cooks. The chase continues with the last crook being cornered in a church where he has a young woman held hostage. Daredevil knocks out the lights, subdues the man and rescues the girl. Since Nelson and Murdock put away Wilson Fisk, they have gotten a lot more clients. On their way to their office, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson discuss Murdock's duties as Daredevil and wonder if what he does is good for the city. Murdock tells Nelson the story of how he saved one of their clients from her abusive husband as Daredevil. When Murdock and Nelson arrive at their office, Karen Page informs them that they are broke and in dire need of funds. Nelson and Murdock tell her that they will manage. Members of the Kitchen Irish mafia family meet at the Burren Club to discuss the history and future of the Irish presence in Hell's Kitchen. Nesbitt laments about Fisk taking over the city, but tells the Kitchen Irish that they can now regain their former power, as Daredevil removed Fisk. As they discuss that there might be a traitor in their midst, gunfire sprays out at them from an unknown attacker. Grotto is the only survivor. Murdock, Page, and Nelson play pool and drink at Josie's. Page teaches Murdock how to shoot pool. Page goes to get more drinks as Nelson and Murdock notice Grotto over at the bar. Murdock tells Nelson that Grotto's adrenaline is high. Sensing that he might have a gun, Murdock goes to speak with him. Grotto surprises Murdock by telling him he is looking for Nelson and Murdock. Grotto tells them about the shooting. He assumes that it was a group of guys that slaughtered the Irish. Murdock, Nelson, and Page question him about his involvement. He tells them that he ran errands for the Irish doing things "that he shouldn't". He pleads with them to help him and they agree to look into it. Grotto then passes out due to blood loss. At the crime scene, Murdock and Nelson show up to investigate. They ask Brett Mahoney about what happened but he refuses to disclose information to them. Murdock uses his advanced hearing to hear the detectives inside the building discuss the armor-piercing rounds that were used in the assault. Mahoney pulls them to the side and tells them that the NYPD thinks that there is a new gang in town tearing into the other gangs and starting a gang war. Murdock decides to go investigating as Daredevil. Grotto wakes up in Metro-General Hospital. Page tells him that he has multiple lacerations and that the cuts are deep into the muscle. Grotto, fearing for his life, is told by Page that their alibi is that he is a man named Steve Shaffer and she is his wife whom he got into a bar fight over. He tells her that she is not prepared for what is coming. Page, unafraid, tells him that she is his only chance at the moment. Daredevil interrupts a sale between Turk Barrett and some potential buyers. He knocks out the other men and Barrett tries to get in his car to escape but Daredevil busts out the window and pulls him out of the car. He questions Barrett about the shooting, asking him where the shooter got the military-grade weapons. Barrett says he doesn't know. After twisting his wrist and pressing him against the car, he admits to selling weapons to a man he knew from Ryker's Island who had something to do with Fisk. He tells Daredevil that since Fisk was put away, every gang in the city has been fighting for a piece of what Fisk had. He informs him of the Cartel's meatpacking warehouse. Barrett pleads to let Daredevil just let him drive off, but he tosses his keys in the river. Nelson goes to the Dogs of Hell hideout. He tells them he needs to see Smitty. After a pat-down, he is let in. He is lead into the club by the bouncer. They question him about his identity. He tells them his name and they say they do not know who he is. Jimmy the Bear threatens to slit his throat. He informs them that he is not a cop but a lawyer. He asks for five minutes with Smitty and he will be gone. But he is informed that he will leave now or he will be cut into pieces. Nelson is taken out back by Leon and is told that Smitty is dead. Nelson tells Leon he didn't know and then he is threatened with a knife. Nelson tells Leon how he helped one of their own by providing evidence that his injuries were sustained during battle while he was in the armed forces. Leon impressed that Nelson helped one of his own, informs Nelson that Smitty was part of a crew making a shipment and they were gunned down in a similar fashion to the Kitchen Irish. While investigating the Kitchen Irish killings, Daredevil finds members of the Mexican Cartel strung up on meat hooks in their hideout. He finds one of the members alive. He pulls him off the meat hook. When asked who the men were who did this, the Cartel member tells him, "No they. Him. It's one man." The man then dies. After learning of Grotto's survival, the Punisher goes to Metro-General Hospital to finish the job. He bursts in, facing off with a security guard, whom he easily disarms. He blasts his way through the halls with a shotgun. Grotto I.E. saved by Page. The two are chased from the building by the Punisher, firing his shotgun at them. The Punisher takes aim from a rooftop at them with a sniper rifle as Page and Grotto run away in Page's car. Just as the Punisher is about to make his first shot at them, he is interrupted by Daredevil. The two brawl on the rooftop, until the Punisher pulls out a gun and shoots Daredevil in the head at point-blank range. Cast Main Cast: *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/Punisher Guest Stars: *Royce Johnson as Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Susan Varon as Josie *John Bianco as Jimmy the Bear *Mario D'Leon as Leon *McCaleb Burnett as Elliot Grote/Grotto *Andy Murray as Nesbitt *Cliff Moylan as Thomas *Stephen Lee Anderson as Cullen *Gregory Dann as Johnny *Dave McCrea as George *Patrick Brana as Alpha *J.P. Groeninger as Maxwell *Kerry Malloy as Tattooed Doorman *Reza Salazar as Cartel Member Cop *Robert G. McKay as Homicide Detective *David Lee Russek as Medical Technician *Nneouma Nkuku as Passer-by *Agneeta Thacker as Teenage Girl *Alix Cross as Jacinto (uncredited) *Paul Drechsler-Martell as Kelly Cooley (uncredited) *Steve Ferrarie as Tough Guy (uncredited) *Roger Brenner as FDNY / EMT (uncredited) *Lynn Marocola as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Faron Salisbury as Criminal #3 (uncredited) *Keil Zepernick as Very Large Irish Man (uncredited) *Gabriel Hansen as Dog of Hell #3 (uncredited) *Derek Johnson as Cop #1 (uncredited) *Gina Diaz as Coroner (uncredited) *Tywan Wade as Stoop Kid (uncredited) *Bull as Max (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Marino (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Nelson and Murdock Law Office **Burren Club **Josie's Bar **Metro-General Hospital **Dogs of Hell's Clubhouse **Columbia University (mentioned) *Juárez, Mexico (mentioned) *Ryker's Island, New York (mentioned) *Harvard University (mentioned) Events *Frank Castle's War **Massacre at the Burren Club **Attack on Grotto *Arrest of Wilson Fisk (mentioned) *Assassination of Ben Urich (mentioned) Items *Daredevil's Suit *Daredevil's Billy Club *Bulletproof Vest Vehicles * (mentioned) Creatures *Dogs **Max Organizations *Nelson and Murdock *New York City Police Department *Kitchen Irish *Dogs of Hell *Mexican Cartel *Fire Department of New York City *Russian Mafia (mentioned) *Yakuza (mentioned) *Hand (indirectly mentioned) Mentioned *Bethany *Zuly Almeida *Almeida *Tate *Wilson Fisk *Finn Cooley *Samantha Reyes *Smitty *Foster *Ricky Wex *Pope *Ben Urich Music References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Episodes